Dream Catcher
by cecimoose
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian talk about their dreams. Seblaine Oneshot


Blaine's fingers ran through the fringe and feathers on the bottom of the hoop hanging from the headboard, smiling as he felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around his chest and a pair of lips press against the side of his neck. He hummed contently and reached up to stroke the boy's hair slowly.

"You know, these things were supposed to be made for babies." He let a feather slide through his fingers before turning around so that bare chest was pressed against bare chest, smiling up at the taller boy.

"I know," he smirked, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "But everyone has nightmares every once in a while."

"I know, Seb. I know." Blaine whispered softly, sliding his hands down and back up Sebastian's arms as they settled down onto the bed.

Blaine lived for moments like this, when they could just lay on his bed and snuggle. They didn't have to make any plans for the day and neither of them had homework. Today, Blaine's parents weren't even home so they had the whole house to themselves. It was times like these where they would strip down to their boxers and just lay in bed together. It was something he used to do with Kurt, too. But Sebastian didn't have to know that.

Blaine had broken up with Kurt a few months after he left for New York, and they both agreed that it was the best thing for them now. Maybe they could get back together at some point, but long distance relationships were hard, and Blaine wanted Kurt to focus on his career more than he wanted him to worry about having to juggle a career on _top_ of a long distance relationship. It had been a tough breakup for the both of them, though, and Blaine wasn't even sure if he was still over him. But here he was with Sebastian a month and a half later.

It was something that had just...happened at school. Blaine had transferred back to Dalton to graduate because it would look better on his transcript than coming from a public school. Sebastian had come back to visit his friends and he was surprised to find the newly-single Blaine.

_"So, Anderson, did your boyfriend finally realize that he wasn't good enough for you?" Blaine had been on his way to class when the voice distracted him._

_"Go away, Sebastian." His response was simple; he didn't want anything to do with the boy._

_"Come on now...that's no way to treat a friend."_

_"You're not my friend." Blaine had kept walking. "Friends wouldn't make other friends late for class." Suddenly, Sebastian's hand was on his shoulder, turning him around to face him._

_"No need for hostility, Blaine. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee later..."_

It had seemed like an innocent enough invitation at the time, but it had started a whirlpool of feelings that Blaine wasn't even sure he had. It wasn't long before he started to like Sebastian. He had all the same physical attributes as Kurt (dressing well, the nice hair, perfectly manicured nails), but there was something different when the two of them were together, a kind of sexual tension neither could explain. And although they had only done it twice, when they were intimate, it was like nothing Blaine had ever experienced. Perhaps it was because Sebastian was more experienced in that field than Kurt was. When Sebastian was in the mood, there was nothing that could get him out. He was forceful and dominating, setting a fire in Blaine that only he could set.

But right now, Sebastian was just lying on his back, staring up at the dream catcher hanging on the headboard while Blaine settled into his chest. He'd fallen asleep plenty of times like this, so content with feeling the warmth of Sebastian's skin against his cheek, dozing off to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat. Those were the times that he didn't have nightmares. They weren't the kind of nightmares that made him wake up screaming, but the ones that he just didn't want to talk about for days. So Sebastian had gotten him a dream catcher, a childish but playful attempt to keep Blaine from them.

"You know the good thing about them is that they only catch the bad things in dreams so that the good ones can go through," Sebastian muttered, his fingers sliding easily through Blaine's curly locks. Blaine nodded. "Have I ever told you my dream?"

"Mm-mm," Blaine mumbled, softly shaking his head. He loved when Sebastian got like this. It meant that he was completely at peace with Blaine, so much so that he could talk to him about things like this-things that he usually only thought about when he was alone. "What's your dream?"

Sebastian sighed softly. "I want to be a veterinarian." It took Blaine by surprise, and he had to bite back a chuckle. He had never, ever said anything about that the whole time they had known each other. Sebastian never showed any sign of wanting to take that path, but then Blaine realized that he had always wanted to help whenever they saw an animal that was in trouble, from a cat to a snail. He always wanted to make sure that it was out of harm's way. He'd never been to Sebastian's house since he lived so far away, but he knew that he had many pets of his own and it all began to fall into place.

"Since when?" Blaine asked softly, his eyes still closed.

"Since I was about seven. But...I never really told anyone except for my parents. They know...that's why I came to Dalton. They don't really teach you good stuff at public schools."

Blaine smiled. His boyfriend, a veterinarian. Maybe someday he could be one of those really awesome veterinarians that works at the zoo and takes care of the bears and tigers and stuff. _That_ would be cool. "Well being in the Warblers definitely helped me..."

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. With you wanting to be on Broadway and all."

"I'm not sure if that's really what I want to do anymore..." the curly-haired boy admitted.

"Wh-what? I thought that was your dream!"

"Well yeah...it was...but then I started teaching you piano the other day..." Sebastian chuckled. He had approached Blaine, asking him if he could teach him piano. It was something that he'd wanted to learn for a few years, but his parents weren't around to give him lessons. So Blaine had promised to sit down with him and teach him the basics and he found that he really enjoyed it. "And...I decided that I want to be a music teacher. Maybe start my own business."

Sebastian smiled at that. "Well at least one of us would be making good money," he smirked, and Blaine raised himself to look Sebastian in the eye. It was the first time that either of them had brought up any type of future together.

"Hey! I'd be making good money! All of the stars' kids would come to me!" he laughed, stroking his boyfriend's cheek slowly. Sebastian laughed back.

"Yeah...sure..." he responded, rolling his eyes playfully. "All of them..."

"I'm serious!" Blaine persuaded, looking up at Sebastian and smiling. "Well...maybe not _all_ of them but...a majority...maybe!" He laughed again as his eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed.

"Well I think you'd be a great teacher," Sebastian complimented, making his boyfriend slide a hand across Sebastian's abs. "You've taught me very well..." He smirked again, and Blaine sat up a little, his eyes darkening quickly.

"Yeah?" Blaine smirked. "Well you've taught me a few things too." Pretty soon, Blaine's lips were crashing down on Sebastian's as he straddled him. This was going to be an awesome weekend.


End file.
